talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia Oaks
|inhabitants = Humans Trolls Aliens Wizards Changelings Goblins AAARRRGGHH!!! Aja Tarron (formerly) Barbara Lake Bertha Flanagan (briefly) † Claire Nuñez (formerly) Coach Lawrence Coranda Tarron (briefly) † Darci Scott Detective Scott Dictatious Galadrigal Douxie Draal (formerly) † Eli Pepperjack (formerly) Enrique Nuñez Fialkov Tarron (briefly) † Gladys Groe † Gnome Chompsky James Lake Sr. (formerly) Javier Nuñez Jerry Jim Lake Jr. (formerly) Karl Uhl Krel Tarron Lenora Janeth Logan Mario Muelas Mary Wang Mr. Johnson Nancy Domzalski Nomura (formerly) NotEnrique Ophelia Nuñez Otto Scaarbach † Phil Seamus Johnson Steve Palchuk Stuart Toby Domzalski Varvatos Vex (formerly) Walter Strickler Zadra (formerly)}} Arcadia Oaks, California (or simply Arcadia) is a suburban town which, unbeknownst to most of the humans who reside, is a hot-spot for supernatural activities (such as trolls living underground, aliens taking refuge from other planets, and wizards blended within plain sight). It is the main setting in the ''Tales of Arcadia'' trilogy/franchise. History Background Located northeast of downtown Los Angeles, Arcadia is bordered by six other communities: Pasadena, Sierra Madre, El Monte, San Marino, Monrovia, and Temple City. Trolls After the Battle of Killahead Bridge, the surviving trolls hid in a boat called the Mayflower and carried some gnomes along for companionship and nourishment. Once they arrived in the New World (which would be called North America), they arrived at New Jersey and kept walking until they finally found a new heartstone underneath what would be called in the future Arcadia, thus creating Heartstone Trollmarket. In the present, a boy named Jim Lake Jr. has been chosen to be the first human Trollhunter, thus becoming Arcadia's newest guardian and protector, along with his best friend, Toby Domzalski, and his girlfriend, Claire Nuñez. After a ruthless troll named Gunmar the Black takes over Trollmarket, many of the surviving trolls were forced to hide in the shadows of Arcadia. In the aftermath of the Eternal Night War, the heartstone in Trollmarket lost all of its power, thus forcing the trolls (including Jim Lake Jr. and Claire Nuñez) to leave Arcadia to find a new heartstone in Hoboken, New Jersey. Aliens Hundreds of years ago before Arcadia even existed, King Fialkov and Queen Coranda arrive on Earth to find a new hiding place for Gaylen's Core, as it was too dangerous to be kept on their home planet, Akiridion-5, especially after the Zeron Brotherhood tried to steal it for an unknown benefactor. They meet up with Kanjigar the Courageous and Vendel, who take charge of protecting Gaylen's Core from the wrong hands within Heartstone Trollmarket. According to their ancient texts, there is a prophecy which foretold that their kinds would one day meet in time of need. Many unknown aliens arrived on Earth through unconfirmed means, but some were captured by the military and sent to Area 49-B, where they are researched and dissected (regardless of why they landed on Earth to begin with). About 30 years ago, a Durian alien named Stuart crash landed and was captured by a military hazmat team. Later, he escaped and disguised himself as a human man. In the present, after Akiridion-5 was taken over by General Morando, two royal Akiridion children, Aja and Krel Tarron, along with their bodyguard, Varvatos Vex, and their dog, Luug, fled for their lives and landed in Arcadia. They disguise themselves as a human family and try to fix their Mothership, as well as learn how to blend in with the humans and avoid alien bounty hunters. During the events of the Eternal Night War, the aliens also participated into executing most of the Gumm-Gumms. However, after hearing a distress signal from the Mothership, the Tarrons and their allies confront Zeron Alpha and the first Omen, which reprograms the Mothership into leaving Earth with the royal life cores of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda. Varvatos manages to ground the Mothership, but was eventually captured by Alpha. Meanwhile, Aja and Krel confront Omen to save their parents' life cores, as well as inspiring Akiridion-5 to never surrender to Morando. After Omen is destroyed, the Mothership is damaged beyond repair. Two weeks following the war, the residence of Arcadia are now aware of its supernatural activities (minus the aliens), and everyone agrees to keep their town's activities a secret from the rest of the world. However, the world is once again about to end when Aja and Krel learn that Morando is heading for Earth. Wizards TBA Points of Interest Arcadia Oaks Academy Although never seen, Arcadia Oaks Academy is another school in which is the rival school of Arcadia Oaks High. This is where Douxie is mentioned to be attending. Arcadia Oaks Canals The canals are located underneath Arcadia's bridges and surrounds the entire town. Underneath a bridge in the canals is a secret entrance to Heartstone Trollmarket. Arcadia Oaks High Arcadia Oaks High is a public high school which teens in the district attend. Arcadia Oaks Memorial Hospital The is the hospital where Barbara Lake works as a full-time doctor. Arcadia Oaks Police Station A police station were the Arcadia Law Enforcement arrest those who disrespect or break the law. This is where Louis Scott works as a detective. Arcadia Square The Square is located at the center of town, where it's circled by malls, restaurants, and has a park at the center. There is also a pagoda where senior citizens often visit to play chess. Arcadia often holds its yearly "Battle of the Bands" event around this area. Benoit's French Bistro The French Bistro is one of Arcadia Oaks's finest restaurants. This is where Douxie works as a part-time waiter. Delancey Street An area where minor shopping centers, such as Stuart Electronics, Bella's, Alex, Elvira, Xang, and Sergio are located. Jim and Toby used this route once to try and escape from Bular. Dentist Office Dr. Muelas's dental/orthodonic clinic, with Toby as his number one patient. GDT Arcane Books GDT Arcane Books is a book shop, located right next to Zimoc Records at Arcadia Square. This is where Douxie also works as an employee. House Tarron Mothership After escaping a coup on Akiridion-5, led by General Morando, Aja, Krel, and Varvatos Vex (along with their alien dog, Luug) crash land in Arcadia to hide from Morando's bounty hunters. They disguise their mothership as an ordinary suburban house from the 50s and disguised themselves as humans to bend in. Museum of Arcadia The museum is where they put Renaissance Era exhibits on display. This area was used by Bular to hide the Killahead Bridge and use it to free Gunmar, until the Trollhunters foiled their plan and took the Bridge to Trollmarket. This is one of the places where the students of Arcadia Oaks High visit during a field trip. Nomura originally worked here as the curator. Omni-Reach Travel/The Janus Order The Janus Order had a secretive base that is located underneath an ordinary abandoned travel agency called Omni-Reach Travels. It is where Changelings often meet, led by Otto Scaarbach, and serve Gunmar after his return. However, Gunmar later kills all of the members of the base, including Otto (who he used to lure the Trollhunters out of Trollmarket). The Trollhunters later returned to the base in Part Three to retrieve a femur of a Changeling for Merlin's elixir potion. Sam's Sam's is a local diner where the residence usually hangout for a quick meal. Stuart Electronics It is an electronics shop, owned by Durian alien, Stuart. It is located on Delancey Street. The Domzalski Residence The home of Nancy and Toby Domzalski. The Forest The forest is located at the side of town, where most teens campout and throw bonfire parties. Mostly during the night, it is also where most of the conflicting supernatural events often occur. It has a cliffside that shows a great view of Arcadia Oaks and a beautiful sunset. Lake Arcadia Oaks A lake within the forest. It is where River Trolls reside. Arcadia Oaks Dam It is a dam connected to the canals and the lake. The Lake house The home of Barbara and Jim Lake Jr. It is also formerly home to James Lake Sr. The Nuñez Estate The home of Javier, Ophelia, Claire, and Enrique Nuñez. It is also home to NotEnrique while he posed as Enrique. The Palchuk Residence The home of Mrs. Palchuk-Lawrence, Steve Palchuk, and later Coach Lawrence. The Pepperjack Residence The home of Eli Pepperjack and his mother. The Planetarium A planetary exhibit museum where Arcadia Oaks High students visit during a field trip and where they hold their annual science fairs. It's located on a hill at the edge of Arcadia and has a clear view of town. Zimoc Records It is a music store located next to GDT Arcane Books at Arcadia Square. Extra Locations For the article: See Minor Characters, Locations, and Objects * Alex: Presumably an arcade or video store, located on Delancey Street. * Bella's: Presumably a shopping center near the movie theater, located near Delancey Street. * Elvira: Presumably an unknown themed restaurant, located on Delancey Street near Alex and Xang. * Presto Cleaners: Presumably a laundry/toiletry shop, located on Delancey Street near Omni-Reach Travel. * Serigo: Presumably a workout space, located on Delancey Street. * Xang: Presumably a Chinese or Japanese restaurant, located on Delancey Street. Appearances Trollhunters * Every episode of Trollhunters 3Below * Every episode of 3Below Wizards * TBA Trivia *Arcadia Oaks appears to be located somewhere in Southern California. **In Trollhunters, when Blinky tells the history of trolls in "Gnome Your Enemy", the flashback shows the trolls settling down in south California. In "Where Is My Mind?", Blinky tells AAARRRGGHH!!! that they aren't far from the world's largest thermometer, which is located in Baker, California. **In 3Below, during the beginning of "Flying the Coop" with Halcon on the moon, she aims her targeting system towards California to overhear the Zeron Brotherhood's conversation about Aja and Krel's whereabouts. **Also, there is an actual town in California called Arcadia. *According to Eli in "The Arcadian Job", Area 49-B is located 300 miles away from Arcadia. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Arcadia Oaks Locations